


Sundae

by aphrodite (cabinseventy)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: But it's like. Not horror lol, Creepy, Gen, Horror, M/M, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinseventy/pseuds/aphrodite
Summary: Leo saw "it" but Jason is sure that "it" doesn't exist.





	Sundae

**Author's Note:**

> um. I made a fic my main but than proceeded in not prioritizing it lol. 
> 
> **heads up the valgrace week is a thing now, and starts july 1st. until then i can't write anything long since im prepping for a fic for that week lol**
> 
> (and no I'm not going to be writing horror valgrace 24/7, i just found an old haunted house fic that i want to revamp and it put me in a mood )

“You know, I saw it again,” Leo disrupted the silence of the diner without any indication of continuing. His damp Jean jacket dripped onto the tablecloth as he fiddled with a toy car.

“Saw what?” Jason needed to clarify. His fork dropped to his plate with a clatter.

“You know. It.”

Jason’s eyes went around the now silent diner. One of the waiters reshuffled the menus paying no attention to the two. Another waiter sat at an empty table, texting and sipping water. An elder couple sat in the corner, grumbling to each other in low tones. Jason looked up again and the menu waiter’s eyes dropped, and the old man turned around again.

“It’s like vampires,” Jason spoke again. “ _It_ doesn’t exist.”

“Not true,” Leo finally looked up, his hands still. " I saw _it._ Twice already."

“And if you _did?_ What are you going to do?”

Leo shrugged. Some of the rainwater still dribbled from the hood of the hoodie he wore underneath his jacket. Leo wore a lot of layers. Jason glanced outside. Clear skies.

“Would you boys like anything else?” Their waiter, an exhausted looking woman with a broken top button and itchy looking stockings appeared. SALLY read her name tag.

“Got ice cream?”

“Of course,” Sally scribbled that down. She wearily smiled at Jason, “And for you, love?”

“I’m good.”

Leo waited for Sally to leave before slumping over and resting his cheek against the window. “Some little girl went missing the other day.”

“Meg?” Jason saw it on the news for a few seconds and then the anchor went into the weather. “I hope she’s okay.”

“Um. I guess.” Leo looked out the window, cheek pressed against the dirty glass. “I heard she saw it too. Before she disappeared and shit.”

A small family walked into the diner. Their little girl was streaked with dirt and her hair was covered in twigs. The elder boy wore giant headphones and almost as many layers as Leo, except all black. They sat a few tables away, despite the restaurant being empty.

“It’s not real,” Jason said again.

“You don’t know that.”

“I _do_ because it’s superstition.” Sally arrived to their table with two bowls of ice cream, one vanilla and one chocolate. The vanilla one was piled high with whipped cream, hot fudge, and sprinkles, while the chocolate had a single cherry.

“I didn’t order any,” Jason said.

“Here’s the check when your done, love,” Sally said.

Leo already had whipped cream on his nose. “If I _do_ get kidnapped, I hope it’s before the math test on Thursday. My textbook caught on fire and I haven’t gotten a new one yet.”

Jason pushed his bowl towards Leo. There was only one spoon anyway. “Do you want mine?”

“I mean… even I _had_ my textbook, I wasn’t going to study,” Leo lifted his spoon for Jason taste. “Why does this taste like cookies?”

It did. Snickerdoodle. Jason bit down on the spoon and pulled away. Leo’s hand fell to the table, and his mouth opened. “Dude.” The toy car he was playing with fell to the floor and rolled towards Jason.

He didn’t like sweets, but he grabbed another spoonful of icecream in spite of Leo. When he bent over to grab the car, the world grew silent. He heard breathing. Felt something on the back of his neck. Hot. Breath.

Jason sat up and the world was fine. The girl who was fixing the menus was done and she was now folding napkins. Leo looked at him, amused.

“Checking out the hottie?” Leo plucked the spoon from Jason’s fingers. His own fingers dug into Jason’s skin, holding his hand for a second, then pulling away like it hadn’t happened.

“You want to come over and study?” Jason offered, pulling out his wallet.

“Hell no.”

“Play Smash?”

“Obviously.” Leo slid out from the booth, shoveling final scoops of ice cream into his mouth. “It might be my last time anyway.”

Jason threw down a few crumpled bills and zipped up his jacket. “Well, if you _did_ see it, then I’ll get kidnapped with you.”

Leo patted Jason’s back. “Has anyone told you how romantic you are?” A different waiter took the money and cleared the table. The elderly couple looked away from them again. Jason turned to check if they had everything, but caught the little girl staring.

Dirt caked her eyelids and eyelashes. She grinned at him, and he waved back.

“Come on,” Leo pulled on Jason’s hand. “Let me kick your ass a final time.”

Jason squeezed back. “Not gonna happen.” He felt like he was being watched. Cool wind slithered through his coat, as the leaves rattled in the trees.

The diner doors slammed shut.

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me what "it" is because i have no idea lmao
> 
> ... not edited. like at all. will go back and do that but feel free to point out my mistakes.
> 
> thank you!!! have a good day!!!


End file.
